Forbidden to Remember
by ZombieApocalypse911
Summary: "But who can remember pain, once it's over? All that remains of it is a shadow, not in the mind even, in the flesh. Pain marks you, but too deep to see. Out of sight, out of mind." -Margaret Atwood Bella/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Well, new story up. Got the idea by listening to some tunes, and now just put it into words. **

**This is a little teaser, if you will. It's really short, but it ****_IS _****needed. And, no worries, the chapters will be longer after this. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Knees hit the grimy floor, and glazed eyes that not just minutes ago were blazed with madness stared blankly at the shaking gun pointed at her chest. Her gaze slowly traveled up the bloody arm holding the weapon and into the grief stricken eyes of the uniformed man in front of her.

Shaking, presumed from the blood loss, the man pulled back the hammer of the handgun. "I know some part of you still cares about what's going to happen next," the man breathed out, blinking rapidly and licking his now trembling lips. "So I just want you to know that this if for the best, and that I have no other choice." The man choked out, swaying a little bit from the onslaught of grief he got from the mere thought of what exactly he has to do. What he was being _forced_ to do.

The unseeing eyes never swayed from the man's face, making the him stiffen and strangle in a much needed breath. Those same eyes that he watched change throughout the years, from the childlike glint all the way to the eyes that were burdened with the real world, but still held wonder and joy in their gaze at all the possibilities and dreams.

Now those eyes were gone, and two empty ones leered at him instead, looking as though they just lost everything.

The man lightly shook his head, getting his thoughts together and focusing on his duty. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, only to come back with blood on his sleeve. Exhaling a harsh breath, he reluctantly aimed his gaze to what was the beginning and soon to be the end of the girl.

Hollow eyes sparked, and he hesitated just for a second.

The girl suddenly launched herself up off the floor, seemingly lunging for the gun in the man's hands. Her hand grazed his soaked sleeve-

A gunshot bounced off the walls, reverberating over and over again back to the hyperventilating man. The gun now lied on the floor, surrounded by broken glass.

And the girl, prone on the shambled floor, twitched out her last breath.

Only in that very last breath did those eyes flicker with emotion.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Continue, discontinue, give up on life?**

**I can only know what to do for sure if you review this little preview!**

**Also, I'm not for sure if I want this to be a Bella/Rosalie fic. So, if you guys could be helpful, either leave me suggestions in the reviews, or just PM me.**

**Review, please. Keeping you guys happy is my main goal, and how can I know your thoughts if you don't put them out there for me to see?**

**~ZombieApocalypse911~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?" my mom asked for the millionth and a half time.

We were standing in the lobby of the airport, my mother wearing that same concerned facial expression that hasn't left for the past year.

I twitched my lips upward for her benefit. "I'll be fine mom, don't worry about me. Plus, I haven't seen Charlie in a whole year. It'll be a great opportunity to lay down the whole 'father to daughter' bonding time that you always wanted us to have."

She sighed, a brief look of uneasiness flashing across her face. Phil, her boyfriend, just got scouted for a low-league baseball team. Renee was ecstatic for him, but didn't want me to travel across the country with them and have to be transferred to different schools all the time. I offered to just be home schooled but she shot it down faster than a prissy girl shoots down a nerd who only has ten dollars to his name. Renee is a firm believer in social interactions and such, things that I usually avoided.

Somewhere along the way, the idea of living with Charlie came up as an option. l wholeheartedly agreed to it, willing to move with my father if that meant my mother's happiness. Although, shockingly, my mom disagreed with this idea at first. I've been trying to convince her for weeks now, seeing the dejected looks her and Phil share at the thought of them separating, and she finally caved in a few days ago.

She smiled feebly. "Okay, but call me as soon as you get there. And don't get into any trouble at school. I don't want to have to get a phone call in the middle of the night telling me how you were 'dilly-dallying around' instead of doing your work." She joked, her green eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder. "I'll be okay, seriously, mom! You don't need to worry about a thing." I placated her, breathing in her familiar scent. "And that was one time." I murmured disdainfully.

She gave a watery laugh, pulling back and wiping fallen tears off her cheeks while giving me a little grin that read, 'whatever makes you feel better'.

A voice over the intercom announced the last call for the flight to Washington.

I give my mom an encouraging squeeze on the shoulders, taking one long last look at her before turning to head on the plane.

If I would have glanced back, I would've seen the sudden tribulation that sagged her shoulders.

* * *

I grumbled in my seat, sitting up straighter and contemplating gouging my eyes out.

'Think happy thoughts, Bella,' I thought to myself. 'Just breathe in, and out'.

I took a deep breath, shoulders rising, preparing to let it out -

Another kick banged against the back of my seat.

I sharply swiveled around, eyes blazed with annoyance. "Listen here, buddy, if you don't stop with the kicking, you'll find that atrocious foot of yours shoved up your ass!"

Two sets of scared little eyes stared back at me in horror.

A lip trembled.

I faltered, my eyes widening. "Oh, no, no! I didn't mean that!" Eyes from the rest of the plane looked at me in disgust. "It's just, y-you guys were kicking my seat and that-"

The kid on the right bursted into tears, wailing.

"No, no! Don't cry! Come on!" The other one followed his brother's lead and started sobbing as loud as humanly possible.

The person seated next to me leaned away from me, shaking their head.

My eyes danced around the judging eyes around me. "They were kicking my seat!" I defended myself.

A scandalized scoff sounded nearby, barely heard over the wailing twins behind me.

Oh, so I'm the bad guy now?

* * *

Rushing through the exit door, I breathed a sigh of relief, finally free of all the glares from the other passengers in the plane.

The guy who sat next to me knocked into my shoulder on his way out, murmuring an unapologetic sorry while glowering at me, causing me to shrink into myself.

It's not like I'm the only one who's at fault here.

I glanced around the airport, disregarding all the other passengers making their way through the exit.

A man around his late thirties was tapping his wrist watch, nervously running his hands through his dark hair. He looked awkward standing there among all the other friends and family waiting for their loved ones. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed, and his eyes shot up in my direction.

I started to walk over to him, and he met me halfway, sweeping me in his arms.

Surprised, I hesitatingly hugged him back. He squeezed me as if he never wanted to let go, but reluctantly pulled back anyways, resting his hands on my shoulders. His eyes raked over my features, blinking a little faster than normal as he gazed at me as if it were a miracle that I was even standing in front of him.

Which, it probably was. I didn't visit for a whole year, and an abrupt sense of guilt plagued me.

He sniffed, letting me go and trying to cover up his lapse of emotional control.

I kindly smiled up at him, oddly warmed at his little display of affection.

"It's nice to see you, Bells." Charlie greeted me, eyes crinkling.

I lightly laughed. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." He smiled sheepishly. "It's nice to see you too." I honestly told him.

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, what do you say we get your luggage and head out? We have some hours to kill on the road!" He clapped his hands together, shifting his feet and heading over to the baggage claim.

I just grinned and shook my head, following after him.

There's the Charlie I know.

* * *

Charlie shifted the police cruiser into park, sitting awkwardly there for a moment before facing my direction, tapping the steering wheel, opening his mouth, closing it, opening again, close; honestly, I'm beginning to worry a little bit here.

I shifted in my seat, eyes tracing the oh-so-pleasant interior of the car.

Charlie let out a small cough in the back of his throat, flung the door open and quickly stepped out of the vehicle. He jogged over to the trunk and pulled out my suitcase, gave me a fleeting smile and headed into the house, making a weird wrist wriggle, motioning me to follow.

Well...that was weird.

I hopped out, absently pulling down my sweatshirt and taking in sight before me.

Sweet nostalgia rushed through me. The house of my childhood. It's exactly the same as it always has been. Bushes surrounding the front porch, the white paint slightly faded; nothing new there. I even remember Renee yelling at my father that the house needed a paint job and him cheesily telling her that if he had to, he would paint the whole world for her. That earned him a smack against the back of his head for the lame line, and a small hidden smile behind a scolding.

The small swing set still sat at the side of the house, a chain broken off of one of the two swings.

My brows furrowed.

Funny, I don't remember how that broke.

A door slammed.

Grimacing, I rubbed at my forehead, feeling a headache forming.

"Bells, are you going to grace me with your presence anytime soon?" Charlie teasingly called out, a hint of worry laced in his voice.

Worrywart. "Yeah, dad. Be right there!"

I sighed, glaring at all of green colors surrounding me.

Well, I guess we meet again, Forks.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but what do you guys think? Enjoy it, hate it? Do you want me to continue with this story or not? Gotta know these things, people!**

**I know that it's been a while, and for a second I thought I was going to give up on this story. Well, on all of my stories actually. I didn't have any inspiration and even if I did I would always put off writing because I'm a huge procrastinator. It's a wonder how I get through life.**

**But now that's all gonna change, and if I start regressing back to my old ways, I want you guys to PM me and yell crude, hateful things so I'll get back on track.**

**And I'm sorry that this chapter was a little short. Next time it will be longer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! How am I supposed to know if you guys enjoy the story so far if you don't attempt to share your thoughts with me? Press the magical review button. It beholds wondrous wonders.**

**~ZombieApocalypse911~**


End file.
